Tweek is
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Putain pourquoi tous ces connards viennent me poser des questions sur Tweek?


Tweek is

auteur : xscreenwriters

.

Je réfléchis, le regard fixé sur le plafond, et je n'aime pas réfléchir. Non, je ne suis pas un débile profond comme Clyde, je réfléchis vraiment, c'est juste que je n'aime pas repenser à ma sale journée. Je fais un doigt au plafond, c'est une mauvaise habitude mais je m'en fiche. Bon, ok, je réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Le début de la journée a été aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude, mais ensuite, un paquet de ces emmerdeurs flippants ont commencé à ma poser des questions bizarres. Normalement, je leur ferais un doigt puis les dégagerais de mon chemin mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de me poser ces satanées questions tant que je ne leur donnais pas une réponse.

Ces connards qui ont gâché ma journée, j'ai nommé Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Damien, Wendy, Bebe, Token et Clyde, n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions à propos de Tweek et moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tweek et moi sommes grosso modo meilleurs amis, on traîne toujours ensemble et on fait des trucs de meilleurs potes, c'est tout, alors pourquoi tout le monde pense que l'on sort ensemble? Franchement ça fait chier! Vous savez quoi on s'en fout. Je vais juste vous raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

_FLASHBACK_

Génial, en retard au cours d'anglais, Tweek doit probablement péter un câble parce qu'il pense que je suis mort... encore. Je me mets à descendre dans le hall en courant mais ensuite, cette tafiole de Stan Marsh me bloque le passage et chaque fois que j'essaye de passer en force, il continue de me barrer la route. Je lui fais un doigt, clairement agacé.

_**Écoute, je suis pas d'humeur pour ton petit manège Marsh, alors**...

Ce connard me coupe la parole :

_**Craig, tu penses quoi de Tweek**?

_... **Quoi**?

_**Tu m'as bien entendu, tu penses quoi de Tweek**?

Ok, c'est quoi ce bordel?

_**Heu... ben Tweek, c'est Tweek, qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus**?

_**Une vraie réponse cette fois Craig, tu penses quoi de Tweek putain**? A-t-il dit avec dédain.

Je soupire, énervé :

_**Si tu veux absolument savoir, tarlouze, Tweek est un gars hyperactif qui tremble tout le temps, il adore le café et il croit au gnomes voleurs de slips. Il est un idiot très mignon et mon meilleur ami**.

Ok, d'où il sort ce ''mignon''?

Il fait un sourire en coin :

_**Merci Tucke**r.

Et il s'en va. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Eh oui, moi, Craig Tucker, le dur à cuire, pense que Tweek est mignon. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, je l'ai juste laissé échappé. Je suppose que c'est ce qui a entraîné la deuxième question de ces connards.

Le professeur est en retard au cours. Bon sang, feignasses de merde, pourquoi je viens encore au lycée? … J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. Je me retourne et je tombe tout de suite sur le meilleur pote de Stan, Kyle, ce sale con.

_**Putain Kyle, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça**?

Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. D'abord, Marsh et maintenant ce connard de juif.

_**Craig, je peux te demander quelque chose**?

_**Non**.

_**Ben c'est dommage parce que je vais le faire quand même. Tu le trouves comment Tweek, physiquement**?

Ok... Pourquoi, i peine cinq minutes, Stan m'a posé une question sur Tweek et maintenant Kyle s'y met. C'est parti pour être une journée de merde, je le sens.

_**Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant alors casse-toi et fais ce que les intellos comme toi font**.

Mais il continue de me fixer. Encore, et encore, et – putain – encore... BORDEL! Je suis vraiment pas content là!

_**Bon sang arrête de me fixer**! Je crie.

_... **Non**.

_**Très bien! Tweek est juste... je ne sais pas exactement comment le dire mais j'aime ses cheveux blonds, ils sont comme la crinière d'un lion. J'aime sa peau pâle bien qu'à certains moments je n'aime pas parce que ça m'inquiète un peu à quel point il est diaphane. J'adore ses yeux, j'adore vraiment qu'ils soient si grands et qu'ils aient la même couleur que le café qu'il boit tous les jours. Je pense qu'il est trop mince, il a vraiment besoin de manger plus et ses tremblements et ses crises sont genre... je sais pas, adorables**.

Je me rends compte de tout ce que je viens de dire et je lui fais rapidement un doigt;

_**T'es content maintenant**? Je craché. Il sourit. Ok, c'est le même sourire que m'a fait Stan un peu plus tôt. Il hoche simplement la tête et détourne le regard. Est-ce que c'est la journée où on emmerde Craig ou quoi? Je sais même pas. Ok tout le monde, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me juger. Oui j'ai dit tout des choses mais elles ne signifient rien! Bien, passons à cette la question de cette pute au masculin – exact, Kenny McCormick.

Je suis dans la salle des professeurs, en train de récupérer du café pour Tweek. Il a peur de risquer de se perdre et de tomber sur un brute qui le battrait, puis le violerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je vous jure, il est vraiment trop paranoïaque mais en même temps ça me plaît cette façon qu'il a de stresser. Ok, ça a l'air bizarre. Bref, puisqu'il a trop peur, je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher du café à sa place. Je rempli le thermos et fais un petit sourire. Tweek a vraiment besoin d'arrêter le café mais si ça le rend heureux, je suis heureux. Je suis en chemin pour retourner en classe quand... Oh bordel, non. Je tente d'accélérer le pas pour filer d'ici sans qu'il me voie. Je jure devant dieu que s'il... trop tard.

_**Salut Craig**! Dit Kenny, cette pute de Kenny. Je lui fais un doigt, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça recommence encore, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur aujourd'hui.

_**Écoute Craig, je me demandais**...

_**Non, je ne coucherai pas avec toi Kenny, tu me l'as demandé la dernière fois et je te dirai toujours non. Maintenant dégage avant que je te pète ta gueule**!

Il ricane.

_**Non, non, non Craig, je pensais juste à un truc**.

Attendez une minute... oh non, non, non, y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit pas...

_**Pourquoi tu fais toujours des trucs pour Tweek**?

J'ai envie de crier et de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la gueule mais je me retiens. Je ne veux qu'une chose : m'en aller et lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu. Je soupire, en colère, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper, c'est juste une question toute simple, maintenant réponds-lui, Tucker.

_**Ok... Tweek est facilement effrayé et il est très stressé tout le temps. Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui alors j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, pour le rendre heureux et pour faire en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité. J'ai lui rends tous ces services juste pour le faire sourire. Je veux vraiment qu'il se sente aussi calme et détendu que possible. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille, sac à merde**!

Bien que le choix de mes mots me surprenne, chaque fois que je parle de Tweek, je dis des choses comme ça.

Il éclate de rire. Ça commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs mais comme Stan et Kyle, il s'en va, l'air satisfait. Ok, maintenant ça fait presque peur. Ouaip, à ce stade, je sais que la prochaine question ne va pas tarder et je sais qui va la poser... Le gros du bide. Je suis prêt pour la question suivante, puisque Stan, Kyle et Kenny m'ont déjà posé des questions, je sais que la dernière arrive. Où il était, le gros, au fait? Ah, ben, justement voilà Cartman qui arrive vers moi, bien sûr.

_**Hey tête de cul, écoute-moi, j'ai une question à te poser et je n'accepterai pas que tu me répondes non, alors n'essaies pas de t'enfuir, connard**.

Nom de dieu ça recommence.

_... **Balance**.

Je veux juste en finir.

_**Il te gonfle pas cette tafiole, avec sa paranoïa et tous ses trucs de dingue**?

Excuse-moi? Ses trucs de dingue? Tafiole? Trucs de dingue? Oh putain de merde il a vraiment envie de crever pour dire un truc pareil. Ça m' énerve vraiment mais je lui fais juste un double doigt d'honneur, avec chacune de mes mains, un signe qui indique que je vais lui botter le cul plus tard, alors il ferait mieux de dormir avec un œil ouvert. Je soupire parce que ça m'emmerde vraiment mais je réponds quand même :

_**Tweek sera toujours comme ça. C'est ce qu'il est, et Tweek ne serait pas Tweek s'il n'était pas aussi paranoïaque et non, j'en aurai jamais marre de lui. Chaque fois qu'il a une crise de parano, j'essaie de l'aider du mieux que je peux et certaines de ses histoires sont très amusantes. Je ne me lasse jamais de lui et je ne me lasserai jamais de lui**.

Je fais un petit sourire mais il s' évanouit rapidement quand Cartman crie :

_**Tafiole**!

Il rit comme un malade mental, ce qui m'amène à le frapper dans un endroit qui ne voit jamais le soleil.

_**MON DIEU JE DETESTE CRAIG BORDEL DE MERDE**! Il hurle, l'air pathétique, tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Je pensais en avoir fini avec les questions, la totalité du gang des connards a déjà eu leur réponse donc j'ai supposé que nous en avions fini. Règle numéro un : ne jamais se faire de faux espoirs. Je me trompais, ils ont continué à venir.

Je déteste les sciences. En fait j'aime bien ce qu'on étudie, je déteste juste cette salope de prof et Tweek n'ést pas dans la même classe que moi donc une heure d'ennui. Un blond agaçant vient vers moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Butters, je passe une assez mauvaise journée comme ça. Ouaip, il vient vraiment dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, putain?

_**Sa-salut Craig... Écoute, je peux te dire quelque chose... euh, en fait je voulais te demander quelque chose, genre, une question**. Dit-il nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire? Une minute. OH MERDE, PAS LUI, BON DIEU DE MERDE!

_**Butters... Casse, toi, très, loin, de, MOI**! Je m'écris. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, aucune chance que je sois content. Mais ensuite, il me lance cette expression agacée puis il sourit. Effrayant, c'est carrément effrayant.

_**M-maintenant Craig, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal et réponds à ma question ou sinon... euh... ou sinon je dirai à Tweek que tu n'as pas été sympa avec moi et que tu m'as fait du mal. Je peux même faire semblant de pleurer devant lui**. Dit-il. Oh merde. C'est, quoi, ce, bordel? Butters qui me fait du chantage? PUTAIN! Très, TRES malin Butters, j'ai envie de lui faire mal mais je ne peux rien lui faire. Tweek est mon meilleur ami, mais Tweek est aussi très ami avec Butters, et Tweek n'aime pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Butters tu es un putain de chanceux, un bon nombre de gens voudrait être toi : invincible.

_**Bon dieu, tu fous la trouille... Roh, ok, c'est quoi ta question espèce de tapette**?

Je déteste ça, quand je perds le contrôle de moi-même, je me sens nul.

_**Très bien. A la dernière fête, Tweek t'as embrassé durant un ''action ou vérité''. T'as trouvé ça comment**?

OH PUTAIN DE MERDE! Sa question me fait métrangler.

_**QUE-QUOI**?!

Oui, Tweek et moi on s'est embrassés une fois à une fête mais il était vraiment bourré, moi aussi, et on jouait à ''action au vérité''. Quelqu'un a défié Tweek de m'embrasser, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est embrassés. Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais pensé que Butters me demanderait ça! Stan et Kyle, à la limite, mais Butters? On s'en fout Tucker, réponds-lui.

_**Eh bien Tweek c'est... ben, Tweek. Ses lèvres ont le goût du café comme tu t'en doutes, très doux mais un peu amer. Il y avait aussi un léger goût de cannelle. Ça aussi c'était très doux et léger, comme un nuage, je pense... et, ben, c'était super**.

Mon dieu j'ai l'air d'une tafiole maintenant. Butters sourit puis éclate de rire, et il s'éclipse, tout content. Ça m'énerve et pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, juste un peu, à cause de ce que j''ai dit sur Tweek. Euh … BORDEL NE ME JUGEZ PAS (je vous fais un doigt). Oui on s'est embrassés, et alors? Oui, j'ai aimé, et alors? Oui je me souviens de tous les détails du baiser et alors? ENFIN BREF LA QUESTION SUIVANTE DE LA JOURNEE!

Je suis à la cafétéria, je déjeune avec Tweek. On se marre tous les deux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que quelques personnes nous regardent bizarrement. Je me demande si Tweek a eu droit à la même chose que moi : ces connards qui lui posent des questions sur moi. Je veux vraiment savoir, et si c'est oui, quelles ont été ses réponses. Je suis sur le point de lui demander quand tout à coup ce fils de pute d'émo est arrivé.

_**Craig j'ai besoin de te parler... seul**. Dit Damien en regardant Tweek.

_**Gah! Oh, d'accord**. Répond Tweek. Je souris, j'aime bien quand il tremble.

Damien m'attrape et me traîne dans le hall.

_**Oh c'est quoi ton problème, mec**?!

Je lui fais un doigt mais Damien ne répond pas à ma provoc' ... En tout et pour tout, on s'est bagarré une fois.

_**Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas encore saisi, gros con**.

Il éclate de rire et je lui jette un regard mauvais, accompagné d'un doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Attendez une minute, OH PUTAIN DE FILS DE PUTE IL VA ME POSER UNE QUESTION!

_**Oh putain, bon dieu de merde, ça recommence**.

Ouais, le pire jour de ma vie, je ne suis vraiment plus d'humeur.

_**Qu'est ce que tu ferais si Tweek a un gros coup de cœur pour Butters et qu'il veut lui demander de sortir avec lui? **Dit-il, d'une voix si sérieuse qu'il ne peut pas mentir. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je suis vraiment persuadés qu'il dit la vérité.

_**QUOI? IL VA- QUOI? QUAND? COMMENT? POURQUOI**?

Il hoche simplement la tête.

_**Ouaip, il veut vraiment lui dire, mais on s'en fout, réponds à ma question**.

Je grince des dents et je serre les poings.

_**Tweek est trop bien pour Butters! Tweek a besoin de quelqu'un de mieux que Butters. Butters est un mec bien mais TWEEK ET BUTTERS NE SERONT JAMAIS ENSEMBLE, JE PREFERERAIS MOURIR! BUTTERS PEUT SORTIR AVEC KENNY J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE**! Je suis si énervé que je ne me comprends pas la raison pour laquelle la pensée de Butters et Tweek ensemble me broie l'estomac. Damien rit sous cape :

_**T'es vraiment un gros débile, je n'étais pas sérieux, mais c'est le truc le plus marrant que j'ai vu de toute la semaine**.

Et il s'en va.

DSFGVHBJNFVCJKNM[1], BON DIEU DE MERDE! Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes et non je ne suis pas jaloux, ok?! J'ai juste été un petit peu choqué, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Question suivante. Durant la récré – oui on appelle encore ça récré – je suis à la recherche de Tweek mais la Reine des chieuses est arrivée. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Wendy aujourd'hui.

_**Salut Crai**...

Je l'interromps avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que finir sa phrase. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette connasse d'ex petite amie de Stan :

_**Non, non, non et non, maintenant laisse moi tranquille**. Dis-je en lui faisant un doigt.

_**Eh ! Enfoiré, je veux juste te poser une question**.

Une question. Serait-ce... NOM D'UN CORNICHON!

_**Pas toi aussi! Super, c'est génial**. Je grimace.

Aujourd'hui est vraiment une journée de merde. Tous les jours de cours sont chiants mais aujourd'hui bat tous les autres jours de merde.

_**Écoute, y'a une question que je me pose et je veux que tu y répondes, c'est tout**. Déclare-t-elle, toute innocente. Ça me rend malade. Je pousse un grognement agacé, mais pas moyen d'y échapper avec cette pouffiasse.

_**Très bien, demand**e.

Encore battu. Elle sourit... pétasse.

_**Ok, alors si tu devais choisir, tu sortirai avec avec Stan ou Butters**?

Hein?

_**Butter**s.

_**Kyle ou Kenny**?

_**Kenny**.

_**Christophe ou Pip**?

_**Pip**.

_**Red ou Bebe**?

_**Bebe**.

Elle glousse d'excitation pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_**Tu aimes le fait que Tweek soit blond**?

_**Euh... oui. Tweek ne peut qu'être blond, aucune autre couleur de cheveux ne lui irait. J'aime les blonds, c'est en fait la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui**.

_**J'aime le fait que tu n'aies choisi que des blonds parmi ceux que je t'ai proposés**.

Elle s'enfuit. Malin, très malin. Elle m'emmerde, c'est même pas marrant.

Enfin, vous avez deviné : une autre question embarrassante. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour le plus long de toute ma vie, je n'en peux plus d'attendre alors que la dernière heure de cours a à peine commencé. La dernière, après je sortirai d'ici. Je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir sécher. Il y a longtemps, j'aurais séché, mais mes parents ont dit que Tweek ne pourrait plus venir chez moi si je séchais encore.

Je laisse ma tête tomber contre la porte de mon casier, je me fiche de savoir si je suis en retard, je trouverai bien une excuse plus tard. Bref, alerte pétasse, Bébé Stevens est dans les parages et oui elle vient vers moi. Ça n'annonce rien de bon, je me prépare au pire et je lui fais un doigt.

_**Craig, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire**. Dit-elle. Bingo, un point pour Kenny version fille.

_**Vas-y. Tout le monde m'a emmerdé à me poser des questions sur Tweek et moi toute la journée**. Je marmonne, agacé.

_**Ok. Quand on est allé à la mer avec l'école, pleins de filles étaient en bikini et tous les garçons ont saigné du nez, toutefois tu faisais parti des rares qui n'ont pas saigné, tu as juste levé les yeux au ciel. Mais un jour, j'ai habillé Tweek en fille, avec une robe et tout, et cette fois tu as saigné du nez, pourquoi**?

Oh putain de merde.

_**Euh... euh... ben, Tweek est très féminin et euh... il était très mignon en fille et... ben je crois que j'étais sous le choc de le voir en robe. Il faisait très chaud et euh... j'ai saigné du nez parce qu'il était vraiment mignon**.

Oh mon dieu je déteste expliquer ça à cette fille, c'est encore plus embarrassant que la question de Butters. Quelle journée de merde.

_**Oh c'est trop mignon**! Couine-t-elle avant de s'en aller. Franchement, ça fout la trouille. Ça fout vraiment vraiment la trouille.

ET ALORS? J'AI SAIGNE DU NEZ A CAUSE DE TWEEK ET Y A AUCUNE PROBLEME AVEC CA (je vous fais encore un doigt). Enfin, ce n'est pas encore fini, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

Presque la fin des cours. Merci Seigneur, j'ai séché le cours de LV1 français. Hé, ce que mes parents ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de peine. Je fume une cigarette dehors quand Token se pointe. Bon, c'est mon pote, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas m'ennuyer comme les autres connards.

_**Yo, Craig. Tu as séché toi aussi? Je vois que c'est le bon moment pour moi pour te poser ma question**. Dit-il, tout fier. Attends... QUESTION! POUR L'AMOUR D'HILARY DUFF PLANTEE SUR UN BATON!

_**Bon dieu toi aussi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui**?

Je pince l'arrête de mon nez, agacé. Ça m'emmerde vraiment, encore plus que je ne le croyais. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas pu frapper tout le monde. A part Cartman, mais c'était juste un coup dans les couilles.

_**On est curieux, j'ai deux questions. Comment tu t'es senti au CE2, quand tu as du te battre contre Tweek? Et comment êtes-vous devenus amis après ça**?

Putain c'est bon!

_**Tweek est quelqu'un contre qui je ne voulais pas me battre, en fait. Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, nous étions assez amis avant le combat. Durant toute cette histoire j'ai cru que je défendais Stripe mais je me suis senti vraiment coupable pendant le combat et encore plus quand j'ai découvert que c'était faux. On était ami depuis genre la maternelle, mais ce combat nous a rapprochés, nous avons eu du temps pour discuter à l'hôpital.**

C'est la vérité. Token me regarde, à la fois amusé et surpris. Je lui réponds par un doigt.

_**Voilà t'as ta réponse maintenant casse-toi.**

Il donne une tape dans mon dos et il part. Eh ben, ça a du être la question la moins embarrassante de toute la journée, en fait. J'espère que ça n'a pas l'air trop guimauve, je suis Craig Tucker, n'attendez pas plus de mièvreries de ma part. Passons à la dernière question de la journée.

La cloche sonne enfin, je saute de ma chaise et je court. Je cherche Tweek, je le raccompagne tout les jours chez lui à pied. Mais mon ami Clyde débarque et me stoppe. LA CON DE TA RACE JE SAIS DEJA CE QU'IL VA ME DEMANDER!

_**Salut Craig. Je sais que tu es pressé de voir Tweek mais je pensais**...

_**C'est une première**. Dis-je amèrement. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi et je n'ai pas besoin que ce con qui se mette en travers de ma route. Rien à foutre que nous soyons amis, cette journée est vraiment gonflante.

_**Ha, ha, très drôle. Bref, ma question : peux-tu décrire Tweek en trois mots? Et aussi qu'est-ce qui te plaît et te déplaît**?

Je le fixe, il est taré, sérieusement. Comment a-t-il pu penser à une question pareille? Google, peut être.

_**Ben, Tweek est mignon, surexcité et intéressant et je déteste presque tout chez la plupart des gens. Et je crois que j'aime les blonds et les gens qui ne m'ennuient pas trop. Je peux aimer les choses monotones mais ça ne signifie pas que je n'aime pas m'amuser**.

Je ne crois pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal là-dedans... non?

_**Ouah. C'est la chose la plus gentille que j'ai entendue venait de toi. Ok, je vais rentrer chez moi et m'amuser avec ton Tweek**. Crie-t-il en s'enfuyant en courant.

_... **Mon Tweek**?

Sérieux, c'est bizarre. Enfin bref, il faut que je trouve mon Tweek. CE N'EST PAS GAY... si?

_Dring._

Oh, qui ça peut être? Je descends les escaliers, y'a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas un autre connard qui veut me poser une question sur Tweek.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois le blond surexcité. Je suis un peu surpris de le voir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sens ma gorge s'assécher, mon cœur battre plus vite et je me sens trop content. Pourquoi?

_**Salut Craig, je voulais t-te voir, j-j'ai passé une très mau-mauvaise – gah – journée**!

Il me sourit nerveusement. Mon dieu il est trop mignon, ma parole. Mon visage s'empourpre.

_**B-Bien sûr, entre Tweeky**.

Ok, maintenant, je me mets à bégayer. Je le laisse entrer quand je comprends quelque chose d'important, une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas vue avant. J'ai compris pourquoi ils me posaient toutes ces questions... enfin peut être pas exactement mais j'ai compris quelque chose. J'ai enfin compris mes sentiments pour Tweek.

Je suis amoureux de Tweek Tweak et j'en suis fier. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon et je ne trouve pas ça bizarre du tout.

Tweek est celui que j'aime.

_**Moi aussi j'ai passé une sale journée Tweeky, mais peut être que ce n'était pas si mal, ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de quelque chose d'important**.

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 0303/2015**_

* * *

><p>[1] <em>DSFGVHBJNFVCJKNM<em>, laissé tel quel!

Honnêtement c'est la traduction qui m'a demandée le plus gros travail, j'avais fait un choix sur le temps des verbes que je n'approuve plus maintenant j'ai du tout réécrire. enfin ce sont les risques du métier!


End file.
